


White Christmas

by Cherokee_Archer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokee_Archer/pseuds/Cherokee_Archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and Judith are getting their home ready for the family to visit this Xmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

White Christmas.

 

Carl was finishing laying a table ready for Christmas dinner; there were crackers, party poppers and sprinklings of snowflake shaped glitter littering the bright red table runner. 

As he headed through to the kitchen to bring the food out he looked over at Judith who was busy trying to make Christmas hats for herself and her big brother. It was strange to imagine that they had come this far in a world torn apart; Judith was already in her teens and had become Carl’s best friend, hunting partner and lookout.

“Hey, Judith, do me a favor? can you take the ham and turkey and put them on the table?”

Judith looked up through a mop of blonde hair and gave him a beaming smile.

“Sure thing Coral! Oh, which hat do you want? the pink one or the red one?”

Carl smiled and shook his head, Judith had grown up calling him Coral; it was more of a nod to how her father had pronounced it with his thick Texan accent. He knew exactly which one she wanted to wear so he picked it anyway.

“Umm, the pink one?” a wry smile playing across his face under the brim of his tinseled sheriff’s hat.

“God you are such an ass!! You ain’t havin’ the pink one Coral! You get the red one”

The table was ready for their guests to arrive, Carl could remember the last time the family had come to visit from Alexandria and the memory made him laugh quietly to himself.

“Alright Judith let’s go lookout for everyone from the window up top! And make sure you lock the gate at the bottom of the stairs Dad was a nightmare last year, you remember what happened with him and uncle Daryl right?”

“Yeah it’s all locked up let’s go!”

\----------

Carl and Judith looked down the snow covered driveway, the christmas lights in the trees illuminated everything in a soft covering of blue, red and green light. Staring intently on the gate at the end of the driveway Judith let out an excited squeal as she saw 6 figures slowly walking up to the house.

Rick was leading them up to the house; Daryl, Glenn and Maggie, Carol and Michonne were all there as well.

“This Christmas is gonna be good ain’t it Coral?”

“Yeah should be sis, should be. Now let’s go greet our guests”

Carl and Judith headed to the chain link fence gate at the bottom of the stairs and waited as they could hear their family coming through the front door, they watched quietly as everyone gathered round the table amid the festive feast. Hardly a word was exchanged as Judith and Carl watched everyone start to tear into the food before them.

“Merry Christmas everyone!!!!” Judith burst out with all the festive cheer a kid could have, Judith and her brother laughed and looked at the expressions on the group’s decaying walker faces.

“Merry Christmas dad….we love you…”


End file.
